Son of the 4th
by Fireshadow101
Summary: Dipper meets his real father
1. Chapter 1

Son of the 4th

Chapter 1 Dipper's true father.

It's almost Fathers Day and I'm stuck with my sister and gruncle. This is going to be the worst father's day ever. Dipper said as he walk around Gravity falls. "Well, you can spend it with Stan and I." His sister said.

"We have been for 10 years... 10 years with that old man!" Dipper yelld as he hit the nearest thing he could which was a brick wall.

"You know you need to forget about dad. He's dead." His sister said.

"I told you not to say that!" Dipper yelld at her.

"Well stop thinking about him." His sister said.

"Shut up Mabel!" Dipper yelld at Mabel.

"Calm down rember we're brother and sister." Mabel said while backing up into a wall.

Then a person with a white skin and a white robe and green eyes with markings that looked like green tear marks stood between Dipper and his sister.

"Who are you!?" Dipper yelled at this strange person that somehow got between him and his sister.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer." The man named Ulquiorra said in a calm tone.

"Why are you here?" Dipper asked Ulquiorra.

"To get my son back of course." Ulquiorra says with a smile.

Then Dipper blacks out.

 **In Hueco Mundo Dipper's pov**

I awake in a white bed in a white room with a white robe on me.

"Ok, whats going on here? I ask.

"You're in Hueco Mundo my child."

I look to the corner of the room to see Ulquiorra smiling at me.

I must be dreaming, there is no way that guy is real. I thought.

"Get up this is a special day for both of us." Ulquiorra says with a smile.

"Why is it so special?" I ask.

"Today is the day you awaken."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Ulquiorra POV**

I used to not have a heart but Orihime taught me that I do.

I was revived by Kami.

I was wondering around The land of the living until I saw a human female that got slapped by a man.

Don't talk back to me! The man yelled.

I had enough of this I pulled out Murciélago and stabbed him.

I had enough of trash like you. I said.

The woman looked up and saw me.

Who and what are you? The woman asked.

My name is Ulquiorra Cifer and I am a hollow. I said.

My name is Sara Pine. Sara said.

I stuck out and hand and pulled Sara to her feet.

Thanks, I don't think I can return to my normal family though. Sara said.

Why not? I said.

Because that man was supposed to be my future husband but as you saw he was abusive. Sara said.

Well you can stay with me till you get things straighten out. I said.

 **Three years later**

Ulquiorra, I got great news. Sara said.

I turned to Sara who's smiling made me smile.

What's the good news? I said.

I'm pregnant. Sara said.

I'm pregnant with your child. Sara said.

I was in shock.

I was happy, truly happy.

Sara even though now it seems odd that I haven't done until now but.

I get on one knee.

Will you marry me? I asked.

Sara hugged me.

Yes. Sara said.

 **One year later.**

I was holding my son until I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door to see Quincys aiming their bows at me.

Give us the child. One of the Quincys said.

No. I said.

One of them shot their bow but it missed me but hit Sara that was behind me.

My anger was in the form of cero.

I saw that they wanted my son first they have to find him. I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know that a couple of you guys don't like ch2 because of that it basically just changed the story line but here is what I have to say. "It's fanfiction, it doesn't have to be cannon to the show its made for fun so ya I could care less on what you haters say, I do this for my and others enjoyment and if you don't like the story, find a different one. Now for all my fans who actually like my work I have a favor for you can someone help me make Dipper a Zanpakuto with a resurrection name if you do this I'll have you in my story, you choose your name , quincy soul reaper or hollow and ect.**

 **Ch3**

 **Dipper POV**

I was walking down this dessert that has no sun, Hueco Mundo.

My farther only giving me the start by turning my into a Adjuchas from what he told me.

I had a whit mask that looks like a skull, my hollow hole was on my right hand, long black claws and my hands and feet.

I hungered for something, I saw another hollow and my instincts kicked in and I attacked the hollow.

I bit right through the neck of it and started to eat.

I lost all thought as I started to devourer the hollow.

After done eating the hollow, my hunger was still raging on.

I started to hunt hollows down and ate each one I killed.

Then a familiar triangle top-hat wearing demon appeared behind me tried to be sneaky I supposed but I sensed him first.

I dug my claws into the demon.

Wow looks like my old friend has met his old pappy did he now? Bill Cipher asked.

I let out a roar and fired a cero at him, and hit Bill in that eye of his.

Bill gripped the eye screaming, while he was down I ran and bit Bill hard enough to rip a chunk out of him.

I was no longer that weak human who relied on other to help me, now I am going to kill my demon.

Bill opened a portal to wherever.

I'll come back when you turn into Vasto Lorde. Bill said.

After Bill left I started to feel great amounts of pain erupting from my hand, chest, and head and past out.


End file.
